yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tanah Merah
Tanah Merah is a region located in eastern Singapore. It consists largely of private residential properties, country clubs, and some light industrial parks. In this region also lies a segment of the East Coast Park. Etymology The name Tanah Merah is an old name that appears in the seventeenth century (1604) map by Manuel Gomes de Erédia on Singapore, and is referred as Tana Mera. This place name is likely to have been an important reference point for the orang laut (sea Gypsies) in their activities in the region. The Malay name for this area is probably derived from British references to this area based on the various surveys done. The name is derived from the red lateritic cliffs along the coast that were visible from the sea, hence the name Tanah Merah or "red land". The earliest written reference comes from James Horsburgh's 1806 chart of "Singapore and Malacca", which has the name "Red Cliffs". Later, two sets of red cliffs were identified in Franklin and Jackson's 1830 map: "Large Red Cliff" (Tanah Merah area) and "Small Red Cliff" (present Bedok area) and "2nd Red Cliffs" (Tanah Merah area). J.E. Tassin's 1836 Map of Singapore refers to the area as "1st Red Cliffs" (Bedok area) and "2nd Red Cliffs" (Tanah Merah area). While the other place names in Singapore were mentioned by their Malay names in the above maps, this area was recorded by its English reference, which shows that it had not as yet been given a local name. Old maps also show the existence of Tanah Merah Road as early as the 1840s, which stretched from Kallang River to Changi Point. Now, the road ran mostly along the original route but was renamed Geylang Road, Changi Road and Upper Changi Road, with a section between Siglap Road and Tanah Merah Kechil Road lost after the hills of Chai Chee and Bedok were leveled, and another short section lost under Changi Airport. Later, the road leading to "Large Red Cliff" was named "Tanah Merah Besar Road" while the other was named "Tanah Merah Kechil Road". Besar means "large" while Kechil means "little" in Malay. The presence of weathered lateritic soil provided the red-orange colouring of the area that led to its name even before Raffles' founding of Singapore. The exposed red lateritic soils were probably visible to many passing boats and hence the "landmark" was captured in early maps of Singapore. History When land reclamation works began in the early 1970s, most of the coastal hills were levelled and dumped into the sea to create the present East Coast. The East Coast Parkway was constructed almost completely on reclaimed land. The location of Tanah Merah Kechil cliff is where Temasek Primary School now stands. One can still see where the hills abruptly end at the junction of Bedok South Avenue 3 and Upper East Coast Road at one end, and New Upper Changi Road at the other end. Tanah Merah Besar was a large coastal cliff located approximately at the southern end of Changi Airport Terminal 3. Its base was exposed to large tidal surges which created a 'thunderous roar' as the waves crashed on its rocky base and the sound echoed in the hollows and cavelets. It was reported that the booming sound was loud enough to be heard at a nearby village, especially during the monsoon season. Hence the name of that village, Kampong Ayer Gemuroh, or Thundering Water Village. Now, the only reference to the village is a drainage canal sometimes referred to as Ayer Gemuroh Canal, which was once Sungei Ayer Gemuroh, that runs along the West Perimeter Fence of Changi Airport, behind Changi Prison. Transport Tanah Merah's suburbs has a number of available transport routes in and out of the area, making its accessibility little cause for concern. New Upper Changi Road, which runs through the residential area of Tanah Merah, offers a number of bus services, some of which travel long distances. Raised above the middle of New Upper Changi Road is Tanah Merah MRT Station, a railway station which also operates as an interchange for passengers who wish to travel by train to Singapore Expo, Changi Business Park and Singapore Changi Airport. Its neighbouring stations are Expo MRT Station, Bedok MRT Station and Simei MRT Station. The bus stops next to Tanah Merah MRT Station are usual pick-up and drop-off points for shuttle buses which take passengers to nearby places such as National Service Resort & Country Club and Changi Naval Base. By sea, it is also home to the Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal with regular service to the Indonesian Riau Islands. 2013 Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal massacre The 2013 Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal massacre is a massacre that took place on 5 November 2013, at Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal, with some bombings involving things that are brought from Timothy Mok's house because of Jeremy Mok's wedding on 30 September 2013. It once simulated a lot of tourists being shot in the Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal which had 32 injured. The buses, inclusive of Canon box and DAF SB220 was burnt in the terrorist attack where the terrorists were killed. Lee Hsien Loong, Lui Tuck Yew, Yaacob Ibrahim, S Iswaran and Teo Chee Hean were involved at the scene. Recreation Being home to four recreational clubs, Tanah Merah offers a vast spectrum of recreational choices such as golfing, tennis, bowling, swimming and water sports amongst other activities. Tanah Merah Country Club (TMCC) TMCC has one of the most expensive club membership rates in the country. This is justified by its plethora of amenities including golf courses, swimming pools, a gymnasium, a jackpot room, tennis, squash and basketball courts as well as lessons and courses on various interests such as dancing. National Service Resort and Country Club (NSRCC) Established to be a recreational spot for full-time National Servicemen, NSRCC abuts the East Coast beach on the outskirts of Tanah Merah. NSRCC was built in 2002. Laguna National Golf & Country Club Aside from being a golfing club, Laguna offers spa services, and other recreational activities such as tennis. They can see their glimpse when they turn off at Xilin Avenue to go to the ECP. Bedok Park Connector Residents of Tanah Merah also enjoy using the Bedok Park Connector - which is a route that connects Bedok Reservoir to East Coast Parkway. It spans several kilometres long, and runs along a canal/waterway. Residents often use the connector for daily walks or runs. Some also use it for roller blading, or cycling, whilst some even fish, although is not strictly legal. Many are also spotted walking their dogs at these areas. Residences eCO eCO is a new residential condominium in Tanah Merah. eCO is where Chew Shin Qian wanted to stay since 2013, even when Shin Ru wanted to stay in the Tampines Neighbourhood 9 still since for some time. eCO is formerly where the road expansion of Bedok South Avenue 3 to connect to the Bedok South Road developments is being done. Even so, Bert Koh had called their agents in October 2012 for their new residences. Grandeur Park Residences Grandeur Park Residences is a new residential condominium in Tanah Merah. Comprises of unit mixture from 1 to 5 bedrooms, Grandeur Park Residences is perfect for buyers that are considering a unit for investment as well as for own stay. TOP anticipated to be in 2020. It is also located at the junction of Bedok South Avenue 3 and New Upper Changi Road. Summer Gardens Summer Gardens is a condominium in Tanah Merah, Singapore; where Daniel Mok had visited a lot of times there. The Glades at Tanah Merah The Glades at Tanah Merah is a new residential condominium in Tanah Merah. This is where Maryann Seto had originally wanted to stay when she was in Secondary 4 (2013), but the plan was aborted when her school is in Singapore Polytechnic and she moved to Jurong East. The Glades at Tanah Merah will be completed in 2017. The Tanamera The Tanamera is a condominium where Chay Oh Moh had stayed in Tanah Merah since the 1990s. Urban Vista Urban Vista is a condominium in Tanah Merah. While it is very near to Tanah Merah MRT Station. Rendy Poy and Luna Ong will be buying a new condominium - Urban Vista which is expected to complete in 2015. References *Victor R Savage, Brenda S A Yeoh (2004), Toponymics - A Study of Singapore Street Names, Eastern University Press, ISBN 981-210-364-3 Category:Places in Singapore Category:Bedok